Lo siento
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: A veces pedir disculpas no arreglará el daño que se ha provocado. A veces un 'Lo siento' no es suficiente. -Viñeta-


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, solamente la historia es de mi pertenecía.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Inspirado en la pequeña escena en la cual Annie pide disculpas a uno de los fallecidos del segundo ataque de Titanes.**_

 _ **Advertencias: – Posible spoiler del manga. – Alteración de algunos sucesos.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Viñeta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lo siento.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Aquel día era como otro más. Manchando de sangre y muerte, el olor a sangre y cuerpos pudriéndose se lo confirmaban.

Caminaba seguida de sus compañeros de reclutas de la división #104 buscando la identificación del sin fin de victimas que se podían ver a su alrededor.

Era asquerosa la forma en la cual Reiner y Bert se movían entre sus compañeros fingiendo ser camaradas, era asquerosa la forma en la cual ella se movía siguiéndoles la corriente.

No era ni mejor ni peor que ellos, pero se sentía sucia, se sentía vacía mientras avanzaba por el lugar y veía el rostro de miles de soldados. A veces no eran rostros lo que le tocaba ver, a veces eran pedazos de extremidades, a veces simplemente encontraba el equipo tridimensional y sangre por doquier.

Se vio parada al frente de varios cuerpos, cuerpos de jóvenes como ella, de personas que no tenían la culpa de lo que cada día pasaba en aquella maldita realidad. Jóvenes que como ella, querían vivir.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se sentía rodeada entre una muralla de cuerpos sin vida y ella, por un momento sintió que el aire le faltaba y desde lo más profundo de su ser expresó lo que verdaderamente sentía en aquel momento.

–Lo siento. –Susurró. –Lo siento. –Repitió nuevamente mientras bajaba la mirada. –L-lo s-siento. –Susurró.

–Disculparse no resolverá nada. Apurémonos y pongámoslos a descansar.

Enmudeció al escuchar la voz de Reiner, para cualquiera hubiese sido algo normal el escucharlo pero no para ella. Sabía que aquellas palabras estaban bañadas en hipocresía.

¿Cómo podía actuar tranquilamente después de lo que habían hecho? ¿Cómo podía seguir adelante con todo eso?

Quiso avanzar pero algo llegó repentinamente a su mente; aquel momento que le confirmaba que ella era una mala persona.

El dejar morir a Marco y presenciar su muerte la había destrozado en gran manera, sentía asco de sí misma al no poder ser valiente y poder hacer lo que ella quería. Por su culpa Marco había muerto y esa sería una cruz que cargaría eternamente hasta el final de sus días. Una cruz más entre tantas que llevaba pero con la diferencia de que, conocía y estimaba a aquella persona.

Él había muerto por su sola y absoluta culpa.

Había salvado a Jean, pero había condenado a Marco.

Había hecho algo bueno, pero luego lo había dañado.

Había dejado vivir a alguien, pero le quitó la vida a muchos.

¿Qué pensarían todos de ella cuando se enterasen que ella había sido la culpable de la muerte de Marco y de cientos de personas?

¿Qué pensarían sus compañeros si supieran que era una maldita asesina?

¿Existiría por fin un perdón para ella?

 _«Lo siento, Marco. Pensó mientras avanzaba. Perdóname por no ser valiente y oponerme a las órdenes de Reiner, perdóname por ser una cobarde._

 _Perdóname por dejarte morir de aquella manera.»_

–Sé que algún día pagaré por todo lo que hecho. –Susurró al vacío mientras avanzaba por aquel pasillo. Sé que algún día seré libre.

– _Cuando nacemos, todos somos libres. Annie._

Recordó una conversación que había tenido con Eren algunos días atrás.

– _Siempre hemos sido libres._

Sonrió amargamente.

Cuánta verdad y cuánta mentira había escondidas detrás de aquellas palabras.

–Quizás la libertad exista para ti, Eren. – Susurró al vacío elevando su vista el cielo. –Pero para mí no existe eso. Estoy presa desde el preciso momento en el que nací y lo estaré hasta el mismo momento en el que moriré. Nada lo cambiará. –Suspiró. – Espero puedas perdonarme más adelante, Eren.

 _El perdón siempre ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles de obtener y más difíciles de dar._

 _Ella lo sabía y por eso se condenaba._

 _Sabía que nunca lograría perdonarse a sí misma._

 _Y sabía que nunca obtendría el perdón de quienes estimaba._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Fin._

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Esto es una viñeta un poco más corta de lo normal, sin embargo significa mucho para mí.

Siempre había querido poder hacer algo relacionado con esa pequeña escena que se nos muestra de Annie arrepentida al frente de uno de los tantos cadáveres que habían en aquel momento, la desesperación y el dolor que reflejaba la pobre rubia me llegó al alma de tal manera que me dije que algo debía sacar de ese sentimiento que ella me provocó y bueno aquí estoy, haciéndole honor a quien honor merece.

Annie es sin duda alguna uno de mis personajes favoritos de Shingeki no Kyojin por lo tanto me es normal escribir acerca de ella, lo poco y mucho que sabemos de ella me encanta y sé que es un personaje que guarda muchos misterios los cuales estoy ansiosa por descubrir.

Espero que Isayama por fin la dejé salir de ese cochino cristal, extraño mucho a mi bella durmiente;_; Quiero saber su verdad, su historia y sus razones porque sé que, ella simplemente nunca quiso hacer lo que hizo.

 _ **#PrayForAnnie.**_

 _ **#SalDeTuCristalBebé ;_;**_

Si esta corta historia fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de sus:

 _ **Reviews, Favoritos y Follows.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Saludos. Rosse Valderrey.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto en una nueva historia.**_


End file.
